Gamers Wars: The War of Time and Magic
by SonOfRiptide
Summary: What happens when two ancient cultures mix? When wizard and Godly blood mix? Well Percy Jackson is about to find out, with help from Chaos who grants him the powers of an RPG game. Will his new powers save him for the wars he must live through? Or will he succumb to the darkness? Rated T possibly changed in later chapters.
1. Ancient Deities and New powers

_**The original inspiration for this story came fully from I'mjusttryingtofindmyway with both his 'Percy Jackson and the game' and 'Percy Jackson and the world of magic' Both of which I am a big fan of thus I have decided to create what I would imagine the two of them together would be like. Anyways I hope that you enjoy it and don't just think that I am copying his stories as that isn't what I am intending to do.**_

 _ **I don't own PJO, HOO or HP**_

 _ **FOR STORYS SAKE PERCY IS CURRENTLY 10 YEARS OLD**_

* * *

Lots of odd things have happened in my life, hell I somehow screwed up any field trip I could. An example of this was in 4th grade / last year I hit a switch accidentally and sent my class into a tank of water at the marine world shark pool. Out of all of those things I never truly expected to wake up to see large grey box in front of my face saying ' **START GAME'** in a white box and black text. The box was partly transparent, enough that I could see my surroundings but not enough to see any detail to it. When I lifted my hand I up to swipe the box away it only went straight through it as if it wasn't there the box disappearing as my hand went through it and appearing again when my hand was out of the way. I tried again... And again... And again... But it still didn't work it just wouldn't go for longer than a couple seconds. After around twenty minutes of trying to get rid of the box a flashing box with green neon words appeared under it saying **'PRESS THE BOX DUMBASS'** with an arrow pointed to the Start Game box. With an "Oh." I pressed the box and instead of the box reappearing when my hand had moved away this time it stayed gone and then everything went black.

It wasn't like I had fallen unconscious as I was still aware of my surroundings only my surroundings had somehow changed to a void of just pure darkness in every direction. It felt like hours before I saw light again, although it could of just felt like that because of my ADHD, when light did appear again I found myself in a large throne room with thrones around 30ft tall and 15ft wide. There was 15 thrones in total, all looking as different as can be from each other with two of them being as bright as possible seemingly lighting their surroundings because of their extreme brightness,with the only difference between them being one featured the sun with small glimpses of the Earths ground whilst the other one was just bright light. In contrast to that pair of thrones there were two pitch black thrones that seemed to draw all light form the surrounding area their only difference was how one of them showed the moon lighting the earth floor. Another pair of thrones seemed to be made from water itself with it flowing and changing shape to look like waves both of them were almost exactly the same the only difference being that one of them contained sea life whilst the other didn't. The final pair looking thrones were both everchanging never staying the same colour for two long their difference was that one of them had a symbol of a bow and arrows was prominent on one of them and the other had a serpent of some kind entwined with it. Another one was made from red rock with black flames burning on the head and arm rests, another was made of mud and rock. The right of this was one made of literal clouds another throne was made from gears spinning with different types of clocks in between the gears. The most normal looking throne was plain white marble with a spindle at the foot of it that was around 10ft tall. The last throne contained a human looking being they were wearing clothes that seemed to show the galaxy itself and if you looked closely you could see the planets slowly moving, these clothes were the exact same as the throne that he was sitting on. The being turned towards me making me notice fully just how tall it was at a godly 45ft tall when standing up, he slowly walked towards me - which wasn't very far as he was only around 100 ft away which was like 5 steps for him. When he was getting close he seemed to shrink until he was only 7ft tall, which was still pretty damn tall.

"So you finally figured out how to press the button?" I could only stare in shock at this what seemed like Godly being making jokes about me was not something I would expect to happen on my Saturday morning, hell before all this happened I expected to be just hanging out with my roommate Matthew at school as we did every weekend yet instead I am either having visions or I am actually talking to God. "You know it's rude to ignore someone. Especially someone that you think is so called God."

"Wha- what how did you know, I didn't say that? And who are you then?" He only smirked at me in response and then clicked his fingers. For a second I wondered what he was doing but before I could say anything he lifted his finger to his mouth and pointed behind me, I turned to find fireworks appearing on the ground firing up and exploding a couple metres off the ground creating the word Chaos out of the light. "Wait is that your name? Chaos?"

"Yeah it is, I'm guessing you don't know who I am do you?" I shook my head at this which made him continue "Well I'm guessing you have heard of the Greek Pantheon cause well I guess you could call me the creator of all of the Gods/Titans and so on. Essentially I created the Universe as you know it. Ok you got all that?"

For a couple minutes the only response that I could create was a nod of the head. several minutes after that I was finally able to compose an answer "Uh yeah right... How do I know that you are telling the truth though? Other than the whole me teleporting here and the grey box thing."

"Well what would I have to do to prove to you that it is true?" This got me thinking, what would prove that he was the very creator of the universe? Ah I got one maybe if he gets a dinosaur to appear in this room that would be sorta cool I guess. Without me having to say anything a Gigantopithecus **(AN: It's just a really big prehistoric Orangutan.)**

"While this may not be a dinosaur I think this would suffice?" He then gestured behind himself and stepped out of the way revealing a monkey like creature that was around 1m tall "It's a baby Gigantopithecus which fell extinct a couple hundred thousand years ago but it still counts! Oh and yes I did read your mind" All I could think about was how the little creature looked adorable but then I remembered the whole reason I came here or more specifically arrived here without my consent or wish to be here.

"Uh can we get back to why we are here and why you brought me here? What was that whole start game thing?"

"Ah yes sorry about that I kind of forgot about that, anyway I brought you here because well you alone will have to face things that no mortal ever has or probably ever will. You see you are the first join of the Greek Pantheon and Magical blood in over 2,000 years the last being in ancient Greece itself, yet now when the world is about to face two or possibly three great wars someone with your power and joint heritage will almost undoubtedly be in the centre of it and as much as I hope it's not true I feel that without some sort of help you won't survive what is to come so I first ask you do you accept my help?"

"Oh wow you really like overloading my brain with information don't you. I guess some help would be good so what do you have in mind? Make me be able to kill at the click of a finger or maybe the power to control time that would be pretty cool? So which is it huh?"

"Well I'm sorry to say but if I give you anything big like that the fates will be able to tell that I have interfered with their plans for you thus I have to give you a more discreet power something that in time could give you everything that you suggested and much more, the power I am going to give you is something that you probably haven't ever heard of I will give you the power of what humans call an RPG game." This confused me, how was that a power what would I be able to get from an RPG game. "Ah ah think about it you would be able to have faster and easier control over your powers eventually you would be able to gain new abilities such as learning a spell that shoots fire could turn into full control over fire if you practice it or being able to gain so strong you can punch a building and destroy it. That is the power I am giving you"

"Ok I get it now I have no idea how I didn't think of that now that I think about it as you literally brought me here by making me press a start game button. Anyway how do we do this do you send me back and I suddenly have this power or do I have to earn it somehow or what?"

"Oh no nothing like that I only have two more questions for you and then you will be sent back at the same time you left so it was like you were never gone. So question one is what class would you like to be this decision will shape what fighting style you may adapt what weapons you are more proficient with and what spells and powers will be easiest to you in the future." Then a wave of his hand the grey box once again appeared in front of me with a list of five possible classes:

 **\- Mage - A Ranged class that uses magic to fight. ADV - Has higher Mana, Will and Wisdom. DIS - Has lower Health and Perception. Has an affinity with Staffs and wands. At class lvl 20 class changes to Wizard, at class lvl 35 choice between Elementalist, Necromancer or Sorcerer.**

 **\- Warrior - A Melee class that has the highest DPS. ADV - Has higher Strength, Health and Defense. DIS - Has lower Dexterity and Intellect. Has an affinity with swords and spears. At class lvl 20 changes to Fighter, at class lvl 35 choice between Barbarian, Knight or soldier.**

 **\- Archer - A Ranged class that has the highest ranged DPS. ADV - Has higher Dexterity, Perception and Will. DIS - Has lower Strength and Wisdom. Has an affinity with bows and crossbows. At class lvl 20 changes to ranger, at class lvl 35 choice between bowman or sniper.**

 **\- Priest - A Mixed class that focuses on healing. ADV - Has higher Intellect, Wisdom and Mana. DIS - Has lower Endurance and Defense. Has an affinity with grimoire and wandless magic. At class lvl 20 changes to Healer, at class lv 35 choice between shaman or curer.**

 **\- Thief - A Melee class that uses stealth. ADV - Has higher Dexterity, Perception and Endurance. DIS - Has lower Defense and Health. Has an affinity with knives and martial arts. At class lvl 20 changes to Rogue, at class lvl 35 choice between Assassin or Ninja.**

Looking at all the choices I was unsure of what to choose, on the first hand Mage would be good for powerful magical damage whilst Thief seemed like a fun one to use however in a fight warrior seemed like the best one. I looked to Chaos in hope that I would get some sort of help in the decision that could possibly shape the rest of my life at only 10 years old. Maybe if I think about it in terms of what could get me what powers and if they are more useful, as obviously Mage would give me easier access to everything but even something like thief could end up giving me control over shadows in a way of getting better stealth which could prove useful. Priest and Archer were already out of the question as neither of them seemed particularly good so that left the final three. Thief in the end though isn't really my thing as I'm not particularly the stealthiest person in the world. "Would I be able to make up for the disadvantages of the other classes if I worked on it?"

"Yes for example a priest could eventually have the strength of a warrior if you spent enough time on strength, or an archer could learn martial arts if you spent time learning it the only difference would is that it would be slower" With that last bit of confirmation I needed I lifted my hand to choose my class, I chose the Mage. As soon as I had pressed on the mage class the screen disappeared and I felt a sudden surge of power and another screen popped up:

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health - 80**

 **Mana - 40 + 20(Class Bonus) =60**

 **lvl - 1 EXP = 0/100**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 1 0/250**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 3(Class Bonus) =5**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 3(Class Bonus) =4**

 **Intellect - 2**

 **Perception - 2**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 0**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

"Now that is done my last question for you before you can leave is , do you want to keep this Gigantopithecus? I have no use for it and well fully grown it can reach up to 3m tall but I'm betting with your new powers you could train it to be taller than that maybe up to 10m or so." I didn't even bother saying anything I only walked up to the gorilla like creature and Chaos did the rest clicking his fingers and suddenly a screen popped up saying:

 **You have tamed a Gigantopithecus what would you like to name it:**

I don't know why but I immediately thought Drakon, and thus that is what appeared and I quickly pressed submit which made another screen pop up saying:

 **Drakon the Gigantopithecus**

 **Health - 250**

 **Mana - 20**

 **lvl - 3**

 **Race - Gigantopithecus**

 **Strength - 7**

 **Dexterity - 3**

 **Defense - 4**

 **Endurance - 3**

 **Will - 1**

 **Wisdom - 2**

 **Intellect - 1**

 **Perception - 1**

 **Luck - 2**

And that was the last thing I saw before yet again everything went black. This time I really did fall unconscious so I was instantly awake again back in my dorm room in my bed. I slowly sat up to see Matthew standing next to me getting changed so I quickly turned around not wanting to intrude in his privacy and see something that I did not want to see. When I finally heard the movement stop I turned around to find Matthew fully changed and tying his shoe laces on so I decided that now would be a good time to show that I was awake and I got up and walked over to where my clothes were saying "Hi" To him on my way passed. I then got an idea in games they have an inventory that stores their clothes that they can get changed into so I imagined the inventory opened and found what I was looking for a Wardrobe tab on the menu. I clicked on it and found that there was already clothes in there. I found a random T-shirt and pair of jeans and selected them which seemed to just teleport them onto my body. When I had dressed myself fully I walked out of our dorm room discreetly as I didn't want Matthew following me and find out about my new powers, once I found a secluded part of the school grounds - A small clearing a small forest with a pond in the middle - I sat down at the edge of the water and brought up the main page:

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health - 80**

 **Mana - 40 + 20(Class Bonus) =60**

 **lvl - 1 EXP = 0/100**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 1 0/250**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 3(Class Bonus) =5**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 3(Class Bonus) =4**

 **Intellect - 2**

 **Perception - 2**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 0**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

I then clicked on a small box in the bottom left that said **'SKILLS'** which brought up:

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Skills:**

 **Wand magic - lvl 1**

 **Allows user to cast spells using a wand or focus of any kind such as staff or enchanted weapons**

 **Mana Cost - 15 per spell (May be different for more powerful spells)**

 **Water manipulation - lvl 1**

 **Allows user to control water to a certain degree.**

 **Mana cost - 30 per minute per litre**

 **Earthquake - lvl 1**

 **Allows user to create an Earthquake around them**

 **Damage - 300**

 **Mana Cost - 100**

 **Magnitude - 1.5**

 **Fire blast - lvl 1**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that fires a small blast of fire used for accurate attacks**

 **damage - 100**

 **Mana Cost - 40**

 **Lightening strike - lvl 1**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that calls down a bolt of lightning doing blast damage on surrounding area**

 **damage - 200**

 **Mana Cost - 80**

 **Earth wall - lvl 1**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that lift the ground in a specified direction to shield you**

 **Mana Cost - 20 per cubic metre**

 **Levitation - lvl 1**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that lifts you off the ground by a metre**

 **Mana Cost - 20 per minute**

 **Freezing water - lvl 1**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that freezes water**

 **Mana Cost - 20 per litre**

After seeing that list I swiped it away and got to work on improving on the skills. I started off with water manipulation as it wasn't one that I could do in many places that didn't cost as much mana as the others. I set to work by pointing my right hand towards the pond water and focused on the movement of the water, imagining the water changing shape. For several minutes I just seemed to stand their until finally I noticed a slight movement in the water it was moving upwards slowly until I had around a litre of water about 30cm off the pond. I was unable to shape it anymore than a ball or a flat surface but I was happy with it but I could feel the intense stain on my Man and within a minute and a half I had to drop it to stop myself from losing all my Mana leaving me with 15 Mana left. I then heard **Ping! Ping!** and the menu came up saying:

 **You have leveled up the skill Water Manipulation 2 times**

 **Water manipulation - lvl 3**

 **Allows user to control water to a certain degree.**

 **Mana Cost - 26 per minute per litre**

 **Ping!**

 **You have leveled up 1 time**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health - 130/130**

 **Mana - 90 + 20(Class Bonus) =110/110**

 **lvl - 2 EXP 150/250**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 1 0/250**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 3(Class Bonus) =5**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 3(Class Bonus) =4**

 **Intellect - 2**

 **Perception - 2**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 1**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

"Cool I leveled up and my mana is back to full. Well back to work then!" I then began concentrating on the water again finding it a lot easier to do this time around I also found that I could make more complex shapes such as cubes rectangles after the two minute mark I was even able to make a star. after three minutes I quickly created the most complex shape I could, which was a shield like shape with circular frame with edges that curled around. I then used my last bit of Mana to freeze the water and then caught the shield proud of what I had spent the last three minutes making. Yet again after finishing I received even more pings. **Ping! Ping! Ping!** followed by:

 **You have levelled up the skill Water manipulation 2 times**

 **Water manipulation - lvl 5**

 **Allows user to control water to a certain degree.**

 **Mana Cost - 22 per minute per litre**

 **You have levelled up skill Freezing water 1 times**

 **Freezing water - lvl 2**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that freezes water**

 **Mana Cost - 18 per litre**

 **Ping! Ping!**

 **You have levelled up 2 times**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health - 230/230**

 **Mana - 190 + 20(Class Bonus) =210/210**

 **lvl - 4 EXP 200/1000**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 1 0/250**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 3(Class Bonus) =5**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 3(Class Bonus) =4**

 **Intellect - 2**

 **Perception - 2**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 3**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

* * *

 ** _AN: WELL THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW IF NOT LEAVE ONE TELLING ME HOW TO DO BETTER._**

 ** _BTW - THE MOBILITY SYSTEM IS BASED OFF OF THE ABSOLVER GAME AND WILL BE THE CLOTHES/ARMOUR THAT HE IS WEARING WILL AFFECT HIS DEXTERITY AND BRING IT DOWN AND MEANS THE PERCENT OF THE DEXTERITY LVL SO NOW IT IS 97% OF 1 SO HIS ACTUAL DEXTERITY IS 0.97_**

 _ **LASTLY THE CLASSES LVL UP WHEN ONE OF THE BASE STATS LEVEL UP IT DOES 500 XP TO THE CLASS LVL**_


	2. Ancient Headmaster and Untold Secrets

**I don't own PJO, HOO or HP**

* * *

 **Current stats:**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health - 230/230**

 **Mana - 190 + 20(Class Bonus) =210/210**

 **lvl - 4 EXP 200/1000**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 1 0/250**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 3(Class Bonus) =5**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 3(Class Bonus) =4**

 **Intellect - 2**

 **Perception - 2**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 3**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

* * *

I spent several more hours after that practicing different skills until I had levelled up four more times.

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health - 430/430**

 **Mana - 390 + 20(Class Bonus) =30/410**

 **lvl - 8 EXP 575/2073**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 1 0/250**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 3(Class Bonus) =5**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 3(Class Bonus) =4**

 **Intellect - 2**

 **Perception - 2**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 7**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

And my skills such as Water manipulation had increased to a level that I deemed good for now with:

 **Water manipulation - lvl 8**

 **Allows user to control water to a certain degree.**

 **Mana cost - 16 per minute per litre**

 **Earthquake - lvl 3**

 **Allows user to create an Earthquake around them**

 **Damage - 600**

 **Mana Cost - 90**

 **Magnitude - 1.9**

 **Fire blast - lvl 3**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that fires a small blast of fire used for accurate attacks**

 **damage - 400**

 **Mana Cost - 34**

 **Lightening strike - lvl 2**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that calls down a bolt of lightning doing blast damage on surrounding area**

 **damage - 450**

 **Mana Cost - 72**

 **Earth wall - lvl 5**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that lift the ground in a specified direction to shield you**

 **Mana Cost - 16 per cubic metre**

 **Levitation - lvl 2**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that lifts you off the ground by a metre**

 **Mana Cost - 19 per minute**

 **Freezing water - lvl 6**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that freezes water**

 **Mana Cost - 10 per litre**

With that I decided to leave the area to avoid too much suspicion from the teacher and Matthew of where I had been for so long, I also decide that I would come here the same time tomorrow to try and improve on my stats like strength and dexterity. however FOR now I was tired and needed to just sit down for a bit, or get something to eat maybe.

-Line Break-

The next day I woke up to see a notification that said:

 **You have slept on a bed you have recovered all Health and Mana that was lost.**

I swiped the notification out of my face and then set out making sure that my roommate wasn't awake so he wouldn't follow me or anything. When I reached the door I heard voices that I didn't recognise and were definitely not teacher at the school. "He's in this room Albus. Are we just going to leave the letter here?" The voice was female and seemed to be from someone in their later years sounding similar to our history teacher who seemed to be 90 himself.

"Thank you Minerva and, yes we will be leaving his letter I door. He is special and thus it would be safer if we got the letter straight to where he is." The voice that I could only assume was this Albus. He like the other voice sounded old from the slight rasp in his voice.

"Why what is so special about this boy that makes it so that you deem that he needs to be given his letter personally? His mother wasn't really an extraordinary witch herself so what makes her son any better." From what I could tell the two voices were now directly behind the door which made me think that whoever this letter is for is either me or Matthew. Then before I could do anything I heard a loud...

 **Ping!**

I quickly swiped the notification away so that I could carry on listening. "If I do remember Minerva you were quite fond of miss Jackson she was your favourite student at one point wasn't she?" Wait what these two knew my mother. How? That means that this letter was for me but what could it be for?

"Well that was different I didn't like her for her talent rather her personality and traits. She was always a very kind and loyal student something that I very much admired her for." From the way they were talking about her I could only assume that my mum was a student of theirs. Deciding that enough was enough I opened the door to find an elderly man in a long robe that was a light grey, he had a long beard that seemed to go down to his mid chest with his hair going to his shoulders he wore a pair of glasses that behind them had bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle yet at the same time pierce you as if he was looking into your very soul. Next to him was a women probably in mid fifty's to sixties wearing a similar robe that was a dark green instead of grey, her grey hair was tied back in a bun at the back of her head.

"Uh, hello there I heard that your looking for me. What can I do for you?" Both of them had looks of shock which the man Albus seemed to recover from first and smiled down at me a large grin spread across his face and his eyes seemed to twinkle more than before.

"Good to see you Percy my boy, how are you doing?" This confused me he was greeting me as if we were old friends yet I had never met this man before in my life. Obviously from the look on my face he could see my confusion and spoke again. "No, No we haven't met before if that is what you are thinking only that I have heard a lot about you from your mother."

"How did you know my mother? And she seems to have forgotten to mention anything about you." This only earned a chuckle in response from him as the women sent me a very pointed glare as if I had just offended her.

"How dare you speak to this man like that, he is a very power-"

"Now, now Minerva no need for that aggression it isn't his fault that his mother felt that it was best that he wasn't told about our world. Now just so you know Mr Jackson I am the head teacher of what you would call your mothers Secondary and Highschool years **(AN: I'm only guessing I'm from England myself and have no clue how the American school system works.)**. Also I am here to give you this letter I wouldn't advise that you open it without you mother being nearby but I guess I can't really stop you." He then handed over a white letter with a house crest symbol keeping it closed, I looked up to him and indicated to the symbol in hopes he would tell me what it is. "It's the house crest for the school that your mother went to and I hope that you will also be attending next year. That is if you want to of course." So that was why they were here they were asking me to join there school.

"So where is this school then? Is it around here or is it further north slightly?" This again earned a small laugh from the elderly man.

"No it's a lot further than that. Lets just say that to get there you need to go to London train station." Wait what London, I'd never even left the state except for day trips with school, let alone the country. I don't think I should go really it is a bit far and I'll be even further away from my mum who I already see too little of how much would I see her then every summer holiday? That's not enough time with her, I really don't trust Smelly Gabe with her for that long, maybe there was another way to go there as I'm sure my mum would love for me to go seeing as I only have one last week of school before I am back home and expected to find another school to go to for a year but still it isn't good enough reason to be that far away from her.

"How often would I be able to come back home? I don't really want to leave my mum for that long especially with Smelly Gabe around the house." The look on Minerva's face at that moment was priceless she looked like she was in a mix between complete shock and enraged at the same time.

"Who is this 'Smelly Gabe' you are talking about?" Oh so that was why she looked like that because she wasn't happy about Smelly Gabe.

"He's mums boyfriend, I call him that because he's always in the house drinking and smoking with his friends and stinks of it all the time. He isn't the nicest person and threatens to hurt me sometimes if I don't give him all my money when ever I come back for holiday. Wait why am I saying all of this it's got nothing to do with you." I then saw Albus send a very angry glare to Minerva heard him whisper to her only hearing the occasional word.

"What are... You can't... Compulsion charms are dangerous... No excuse remove it." Before I could hear any more of it another **Ping!** Was heard and I had to discreetly swipe my hand to get rid of the notification. While I couldn't hear most of the conversation I understood what it meant. They were the magicals that Chaos was talking about yesterday, and that means that my mum was a witch of some kind that went to their magic school.

"I'll be going now, I will talk to my mum to see what she thinks if so I will see you in a couple months time ok?" They both nodded to me which I answered with a smile and then slowly walked off to the forest clearing, when I got to the clearing I opened up the notifications tab:

 **You have levelled up the skill perception 2 times**

 **You have done this by listening in on conversations**

 **You have levelled up your class 3 times**

 **Health - 430/430**

 **Mana - 390 + 35(Class Bonus) =425/425**

 **lvl - 8 EXP 575/2073**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 4 90/432**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 6(Class Bonus) =8**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 6(Class Bonus) =7**

 **Intellect** - **2**

 **Perception - 4**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 7**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

Cool seems that by listening in when they were trying to not let me hear them increased my perception, well now lets increase my other stats. So seeing as I have no idea how I would get better luck and I'm guessing the mobility is dependant on what my clothes are like whether they are heavier or not and I assume the lower the mobility the higher the defence so that puts those three out of my list. Intellect I could do when I am in classes or after school when I am doing homework I could also revise some extra for those stats. So really apart from wisdom I'm not sure that does and probably will be difficult to get o I decided to concentrate on the last three stats. Strength, Dexterity and Endurance and from the way I am going to be training them I will be upgrading endurance by doing the other two as much as possible.

Once I established that I set out and started gathering water from the pond and using it to cut three of the middle sized trees so that only a metre off the ground was still planted in each of them. I then walked up to the smallest of the fallen trees which was still probably around 10 metres long and 1.5 metres wide, I then proceded to cut off all the branches around it and used the earth control powers to lift it off the floor. once the tree was lifted off the ground I got a notification

 **Ping!**

 **You have lost Mana**

 **Mana - 372/425**

Ignoring the message I concentrated on the Earth and trying to control it and slowly tried imagining lowering the Earth so that it would be level with my shoulders. With this being not one of my skills I knew that it probably wouldn't work and after a couple minutes I proved myself right so instead I went a different way about it instead I used the Earth wall ability but imagined the ground as being at the top and I pushing the Earth away from the 'Ground' so that it forced the earth to lower. This time it worked and was followed by **Ping! Ping!**

 **You have levelled up Earth wall 1 times**

 **Earth Wall - lvl 16**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that lift the ground in a specified direction to shield you**

 **Mana Cost - 15 per cubic metre**

 **You have evolved the skill Earth wall into Earth control**

 **Earth Control - lvl 1**

 **Evolved version of the Earth wall spell, when practiced with will allow for ultimate control over you surrounding's**

 **Mana Cost - 70 per minute per cubic metre**

 **Ping!**

 **You have levelled up 1 times**

 **Health - 480/480**

 **Mana - 440 + 35(Class Bonus) =475/475**

 **lvl - 9 EXP 1015/2487**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 4 EXP 90/432**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Dexterity - 2**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 1**

 **Will - 2 + 6(Class Bonus) =8**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 6(Class Bonus) =7**

 **Intellect** - **2**

 **Perception - 4**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 8**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

Well that was an awful lot happening but it seems that I've gained a new ability for myself that's kind of cool I guess, I then used my new found power and sent a couple minutes shaping the Earth so that it looked like one of the weight lifting benches with the tree instead of a weight because of my low budget. I then sat on the chair under the tree branch I lifted my hands to the branch and slowly pushed on it, after a couple seconds of pushing up as much as I could I lifted it off the bars that kept it in place. I then put it above my chest by now I was already sweating profusely and knew that I would have to be ready to use my powers to cut the tree if need be. I was able to carry on holding it in place over my chest for around 40 seconds before three Pings distracted me causing my concentration to falter and the tree fell only being able to avoid it crushing my legs by leaping out of the chair. This brought on another **Ping!** Which reminded me of why I was distracted and promptly opened the notifications.

 **Due to constant use of Strength your endurance has gone up 2 times**

 **Due to exercise Strength has gone up 1 times**

 **Due to fast reflexes Dexterity has gone up 1 times**

 **Health - 480/480**

 **Mana - 440 + 50(Class Bonus) =490/490**

 **lvl - 9 EXP 1015/2487**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 7 EXP 228/746**

 **Strength - 3**

 **Dexterity - 3**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 3**

 **Will - 2 + 9(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 9(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect** - **2**

 **Perception - 4**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 8**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

 **Due to levelling up base stats your class level has increased 3 times this increases the class bonuses on Will, Wisdom and Mana**

Well even though I almost got paralyzed waist down I think that was a good start but maybe for now I should go with things that I can control such as stones or maybe I can learn to control Ice so I can lift Ice. That is until I can actually lift a tree trunk, something I have no idea why I thought I could do.

-Line Break-

After several more hours of running around the school or lifting rock (Something I gained an Intellect point for probably as a joke from Chaos for) I had increased my stats to a good enough level that I was happy with them for now.

 **Health - 480/480**

 **Mana - 440 + 75(Class Bonus) =515/515**

 **lvl - 9 EXP 1015/2487**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 12 EXP 405/2227**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 14(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 14(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect** - **3**

 **Perception - 4**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 8**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

Again heading back to my dorm and remembered that I had left my key to our room in the dorm before I knocked on the door I heard my dormmate talking to someone sounding extremely agitated I could only guess that he was on the phone, deciding to see if I could level up my perception skill I decided to listen in on them. "No I don't know where he is Professor. Yes I know that you sent me here to keep an eye on him. Do you know where he went after you spoke with him earlier?" I tried to lean closer to the door to be able to hear better but ended up slipping and falling hitting the door but catching myself before I could fall. "Wait I think he's back end the call don't want him to know about this stuff yet. Oh you already told him. Never mind I still don't want him to know my involvement so I have to go." With that I heard Matthew slowly walk to the door and open it. "Oh so you left your key in the dorm I guess, I swear you never remember to bring it with you. I could only nod in response thinking on what had been said.

"Uhh yea right I was just out exploring and forgot my keys so I decided to come back." He smiled at me and moved out of the way of the door to let me in. The thoughts on what the conversation could mean plagued my head almost to the point that I almost missed a now familiar **Ping!** which I ignored to walk back into my room to think about who Matthew really was then. From what I can gather he know the Albus person and is either going to the school soon or already goes to the school. And then why was he in the school for the whole year the only explanation is that it's someone Albus know or knows his parents and asked them to send their son here as otherwise they would have to of gone to the other school if they were already a student there. Why was he also sent for me, what was it with this Albus guy from the way Minerva had talked about what they were doing at the school to Albus they don't usually meet the students in person. So that is another way that Albus has given me some sort of special attention, that combined with sending someone to spy on me showed that he had some sort of plan for me one I wasn't sure I was going to like if he kept having someone follow my every move. These were my last thoughts before I fell asleep for my last week of school before summer.

* * *

 _ **AN : HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER IF NOT PLEASE TELL ME WHY WITH A REVIEW IF YOU DID FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW OR WHATEVER JUST PLEASE SUPPORT THE STORY.**_


	3. Last week of school and secrets revealed

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO, HOO OR HP**_

* * *

Percy's current stats:

 **Health - 480/480**

 **Mana - 440 + 75(Class Bonus) =515/515**

 **lvl - 9 EXP 1015/2487**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 12 EXP 405/2227**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 14(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 14(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect** - **9**

 **Perception - 4**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 8**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

* * *

The last week of school was a mess that was to say the least, turns out the teachers had forgotten to give us all our end of year test thus we had to cram in 2 weeks of tests into a week. The plus side of this was I got plenty of time to improve my Int stat as when I was doing a test of some kind I was down in the library revising for the tests, this helped me create multiple 'sub-skills' as the game called it. This included reading, writing maths as a whole and then each of the three sciences that we do -Physics, biology and chemistry. I had gained a lvl -6 in reading I know that may sound bad that my reading is in the negative numbers but hey can you blame me I have dyslexia. My writing skill had surprisingly reached even higher at lvl -2, but the subjects that weren't as affected by my dyslexia - Maths and Science - were at lvl 8 Maths and lvl 5 Biology, lvl 10 Physics and lvl 7 Chemistry. Overall from all of them being at lvl 1 at the start of the week I have to say that it all went pretty well. On the other hand because of all the tests and revising I didn't get any time to practice my powers or stats thus only my int went up 6 times over the week.

Whilst the tests were a welcomed distraction every night I still went to sleep thinking about what I heard in Matthews conversation, if that was his real name at all. He somehow knew the Headmaster Albus or the teacher Minerva, he had been sent to this school to keep an eye on me which I'm guessing is something that they don't do to every student that goes to their school. All that leads to one question that had been bugging me the entire time. Why? Why was this Albus person showing me some sort of special attention, why was he having me followed as I was sure that out of Albus and Minerva Albus seemed like the one more likely to have someone spy on me for a year. On the last Saturday, the day that we would be leaving for summer, Matthew wouldn't leave me alone all day, he followed me every were I went not allowing me to get any training in before I went back home.

Currently we had just had our final meal here and were going back to the room for a final check of bags and then we were all expected to be at the entrance gates in an hours time. "So Percy, where are you planning on going next year seeing as well yet again you've been kicked out of school?" This had been a question that Matthew had brought up a lot over the last week, every time I was asked I got more and more suspicious on why he wanted to know, while I knew that he probably was asking if I was going to Albus's school 'Hogwarts' without telling me he knew about it, but it still annoyed me.

"You knew I'll go here and there. Hey maybe I'll come back here but under a disguise!" I then deepened my voice "Hello, yes my name is Fred **(AN: Apollo in Titans Curse)** "Yes I would like to join your school." This caused a giggle to escape Matthews voice, my head snapped to look at him eyes wide at the fact that he had just giggled. His face was bright red and was looking the opposite way to me. "Uh Matthew did you just giggle?" This only caused his face to go 10 shades darker and sped up walking. "Oh come on you know I'm only joking, right?" This seemed to slow him down but only slightly.

"Come on lets just get our stuff together so we can get out of here. You still up for going to central park later?" Oh, shit I completely forgot about that. My reaction seemed to amuse him as he laughed at me. "Did you forget again? I've already reminded you five times this week, that's one off once a day. And we only made the plans two days ago! How are you so forgetful?" This time it was my turn to go red, my face heated up like an oven and my only response was gaping like a fish.

"Yea anyway um other subjects, what school are you going to next you said something about moving to England. Whys that?"

"Oh yeah coming here was only ever a short term thing, I was never going to be out here for more than a year as this was only for me to experience American life. Which I have to say, with people like you Percy it was interesting to say the least." I smiled broadly at that and puffed out my chest like a superhero. This caused another round of giggling from Matthew. My eyes yet again widened and turned to look at him, something was off he wasn't usually so... Giggly? I'd hardly ever heard him laugh he seemed like the reserved type yet now he's a lot more open which was extremely out of character for him. **Ping!**

 **For your awareness you have levelled up Perception 1 times**

 **For your awareness you have levelled up intellect 1 times**

 **Health - 480/480**

 **Mana - 440 + 75(Class Bonus) =515/515**

 **lvl - 9 EXP 1015/2487**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 12 EXP 1405/2227**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 14(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 14(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect - 7**

 **Perception - 5**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 8**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

 **For Your awareness you have learned a new skill Detective observation**

 **Detective observation - lvl 1**

 **Allows user to see basic knowledge of people. At current level you must hold conversation with them for 4 minutes or more**

 **Mana Cost - 100**

Ok that was cool and all but what caused me to get that, before I could try it another **Ping!** Interrupted me.

 **Health - 530/530**

 **Mana - 490 + 75(Class Bonus) =565/565**

 **lvl - 10 EXP 528/2984**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 12 EXP 1405/2227**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 14(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 14(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect - 7**

 **Perception - 5**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 8**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

Ok a lot just happened at once, so I levelled up my Perception and Intellect and gained a new skill because I noticed behavioural changes in Matthew. An then this resulted in me levelling up. Wow okay game slow down next time, Matthew also seemed to have noticed me distracted as he was now standing in front of me snapping his fingers trying to get my attention. "Hey Percy, wake up from what ever this day dream of yours is we need to get going we have stuff to do!" Oh, yea right we have a time limit before we have to get to the entrances. I then shook my head and laughed and motioned for him to keep walking. "So what was that all about huh Perce? What's got you all distracted huh, I've never seen you blank out like that.

"Oh yea never mind I was just thinking about stuff that I need to talk to my mum about." I then turned to Matthew and then tried to concentrate on using the new ability I gained hoping that my couple seconds of distraction doesn't mean that I have to wait another 4 minutes of conversation to do it. Luckily for me I felt the magic accept it and work and then the information popped up and truly surprised me.

 **Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Age - 11**

 **Gender - Female**

 **Nymphadora, who prefers to be called Tonks, is currently stationed at a school as a favour for her mothers Friend Albus Dumbledore and has been tasked to keep an eye out on Perseus Jackson for a reason that she doesn't know.**

Ok... What do I do in this situation? What is there that I can do? I guess all I can do is pretend to ignore this information and try and act like normal. Yeah that's what I'll do, I looked to Matthew, I mean Nymphadora, I mean Matthew. Yes Matthew, there is no such thing as Nymphadora only Matthew, right? Ahh, this is all so confusing, do I say that I know that it's her or do I just leave it. Hell do I even want to be friends with someone that had only been my friend for the past year to spy on me? No I don't! When we get back to the room I'll confront her about it, that's sounds about right as I need answers about everything.

The rest of the journey back to the room was silent, neither of them knew what to say and thus they spent the last five minutes of the walk in complete and utter silence.

* * *

 **Tonk's POV:**

One more day. That's all that's left before I'm leaving for England, I never really thought that would be something that upset me. At the start of all this I just assumed that Percy would be just like every other boy my age basically I thought he would be a complete asshole. Yet after only an hour with Percy I was proven wrong, everything I thought he would be was the opposite of what I thought he would be. Instead of egotistical he was humble, he was loyal to his friends to a fault. All this has caused me to hate the idea of leaving the country, I knew that I would see him later in the year when we both start Hogwarts yet for me that wasn't early enough. I can only hope that he remembers to come to central park later so I can tell him who I am and ask him if he wanted to come to England a little earlier, but from the way that he keeps forgetting about us meeting in central park my hopes weren't high.

Once we got to our room, something that I was incredibly embarrassed about having to share when I was told I was going, he stormed off to our room. He emerged almost instantly later looking both angry and depressed, a look which I hadn't seen him ever have. "Hey Perce what's wrong you don't look to good?" He laughed almost cruelly like cackle at me, I looked at him as if he'd gone mad. What in the name of merlin is wrong with him he seemed ok at lunch.

"You want to know what's wrong? Well it's you! When were you going to tell me that you were never actually my friend? When were you going to tell me that you're name isn't even Matthew huh Nymphadora?" At that second I looked completely and utterly shocked, how did he find out? Whenever I talked to Dumbledore, who by the way is the only person to call me Nymphadora, I made sure to check all the rooms that he wasn't in the small flat type thing that he wasn't in any of the rooms. So how did he know then, I'd been extra careful all year to always listen out for when the doors open so I would know if he entered also.

"How... How did you find out?" He laughed as if possessed at me.

"You have to love how you don't even try and defend your self oh no you just go straight to the, pretend I'm innocent routine, trust me I'm not going to buy it. Oh yeah, how did I find out that you were only here to spy on me? Yea I found that out last weekend when you were talking to that Albus guy."

"That isn't what it's like, yes I first came here to do this job for Professor Dumbledore but that's not the only reason, you have come to be my first and only friend. I've lived with my mum and dad all my life never really getting out and about. You see my mum was disowned from here family before I was born for marrying my dad. Since then my mum has had to raise me on her own as my dad worked a full time job 14 hours a day just so that we could get by. So yes my original reason to take this because Dumbledore was offering us enough to live more comfortably for the next two decades but it was more than that also. This was an opportunity for me to not only allow my mum to get a full time job too so that my dad could move back to a 10 hours a day like a normal person but also it allowed me for the first time go out and go to school and get some friends. So if you are going to shout at me for not telling you the truth know this you are my friend, that wasn't fake." By the end of the speech I now had tears running down my face I then allowed my transformation to drop to reveal what I really looked like.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

After her speech I felt terrible, I had just shouted at her because she had wanted to help her mum and dad live life better. Which was exactly what I would do in her position, I would probably do it if I was offered it now so that I could get my mum away from Smelly Gabe. I then when she changed right in front of my eyes I could only gasp in surprise. How the hell had she just done that, to completely change her appearance without any sort of obvious signs of using magic. "How did you do that? That was incredible. Oh yeah and I'm sorry I guess I just didn't understand why you did it, to be fair I would do the exact same thing if I was given the same opportunity that you had been."

"Uh for your first question I'm what the wizarding world calls a metamorphagus, this means that I can change my shape to anything as long as it looks humanoid not into other animals. And secondly I would like to say thanks for understanding... Eventually." This earned a small laugh from me which caused her to laugh also, five seconds later and we were both in hysterics for a reason neither of us understood but neither of us cared.

"No problem I'm sorry for being so aggressive earlier I was just angry at the thought that you weren't really my friend. Anyway lets get packing we have half an hour before we should start heading out." With that both of us left packing our things in comfortable silence neither of us wanting to break it. As we were about to head out I checked my watch and saw that if we went now we would still be fifteen minutes early so I decided to make things fair and tell her the secret I'd been keeping for a week now. "Hey Nymphadora can I tell you something? Something that you can't tell anyone, not your mum your dad or even Albus Dumbledore."

"Uhm firstly when in private or when we meet again for Hogwarts call me Tonks not Nymphadora, I hate the name. An yeah alright I promise to not tell anyone what it is you have to tell me. That is if you promise to never tell anyone about us sharing a room for a year and me being a boy for a year." I then put my hand out and we both said deal.

I then sent a silent prayer to Chaos asking for a way to stop Tonks telling anyone or them taking the information from their mind. My response was a loud **Ping!**

 **Because of your prayer you have unlocked the ability Psychic Link**

 **Psychic Link - lvl 1**

 **Psychic link allows the user to enter targets mind, allows user to speak to them, to block memories from invaders, or to extract or place memories from/ in target. Works for up to 3 days**

 **Mana Cost - 250**

 **Because of your Prayer you have unlocked the ability Power Share**

 **Power Share**

 **Allows user to share the power of RPG games to a select target for 10 minutes.**

 **Mana Cost - N/A**

 **Can only be used once every year**

 _ **DO NOT TELL HER ABOUT DEMI-GODS, NOT YET SHE ISN'T READY.**_

Ok thank you Chaos both of those will be helpful there and also thanks for the warning it definitely was clear enough. I then quickly connected mine and Tonks's and then proceeded to tell her. "Right Tonks what I am about to tell you is going to at first seem crazy and you will probably think that I hit my head or something but hear me out first alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah Percy get on with it we don't have all day."

"Right, right anyway last Saturday I met a man that is very important in fact possibly the most important man in the world. His name is Chaos he is the creator of the universe, he kind of gave me powers of the games we played a couple months back the RPG ones. " By now she was looking at me exactly as I had expected her to - like I was a complete loony - but I still continued. "He gave me these powers because according to him I was destined for something far worse than many have faced, something he doubted I would be able to survive, yet it was vital that I did survive. And I can prove that I don't have normal abilities!" With that I lifted my hand up and concentrated on the water in the nearby tap and focused on all of it coming out of the tap until I had 10 litres of water in front of me changing shape at the slight move of my hands. The look on Tonks's face was one of complete shock and disbelief, exactly how I expected her by now, I then caused all the water to go back into the pipes so I could continue. "That was how I found out your name not by listening out in your call to Dumbledore as I could only hear your end of that call. Anyway this is the half of the secret that I am allowed to tell you at the moment as Chaos says that the rest is too much for you to be told at the moment."

"Merlin's beard Perce, if that's alright to tell me what the hell aren't you allowed to say that must be one hell of a secret to be more surprising than that. Is that why you were out all last weekend and why you've been studying harder than you ever have even though you've been kicked out.

"Uhh well yes on both accounts really. I've been trying to level up my powers and skills as much as I can."

"Holy shit that's awesome you know what when we get out of here we're not going to central park instead we are going somewhere you can show me everything you've got."

"Yea sure lets go to mine first as I need to talk to my mum about going to Hogwarts first as I haven't spoken to her about it yet so it's kind of important that I talk to her about it as quick as possible. Oh yeah by the way one of my abilities is that I can create a link between minds which I've done with you as well as I have locked all memories of me having these powers from anyone that tries to force it out of you."

"Uhm ok that power I'm not so keen on, please refrain from reading my thoughts whenever you want."

"No from what I understand unless I put a lot of energy into it then all I can see is what you willingly allow me to see. such as sending a message to me you would just think, send (your message) to Percy and I would get the message or something along those lines."

"Oh ok that actually sounds pretty cool then" I then heard her voice in my head 'Hi Percy lets head to the exit now'

'Ok sure lets go' The whole way down we didn't say a word to each other only using the mental link to talk.

-Line Break (3 hours later)-

We finally made it back to my place after a very long walk to explain everything on both of our ends, which had ended up with having a lvl 4 in magical culture and a lvl 2 in history of magic. "So wait, Wizards still have arranged marriages? Yet they call muggles backwards."

"Yeah I know right. That's exactly why my mum married a muggleborn, she didn't believe in all the blood purity nonsense that all the pure blood snobs spout."

"I have to agree with you there but I have to say that if the pure bloods are half as bad as you say they are, then I would advise that you keep that opinion on the downlow alright?"

"Fine Perce I will try not to kill every pure blood that insults muggles or acts too annoying."

"Every?"

"What I have to do something every so often, can you blame me?"

"I guess not." This caused her to smile widely gloating that I had agreed that violence was a good idea ever.

"Hah, you agreed to it now you can't stop me when I do it."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever I really don't care right now I'm just going to go talk to my mum now alright"

"Fine!" With that I turned away from Tonks and knocked on the door that we had been standing at for the last 10 minutes. Almost immediately after my first knock the door opened to reveal my mums smiling face.

"Percy! How have you been? What's school been like? Have you made any friends?" Her voice never stopping for breath wanting to make up for 3 months of questions. Then she looked next to me towards Tonks and her face seemed to fall instantly "Percy whos your new friend?" Her voice was sweet but seemed to have a bit of hostility to it that I would never of noticed if I hadn't levelled up my perception.

"Mum I'm fine and this here is Nymphadora." Savouring the slight wince from Tonks which was shortly followed by a low growl. "Oh come on Nymphadora, that is your name isn't it." By now my eyes were probably twinkling in the mirth it contained, whilst my mum was looking at the two of us suspiciously.

"Shut it Aqua boy. Sorry Ma'am my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but please unlike your son here is trying to tell you call me Tonks I prefer it." This seemed to calm my mum but there was still slight traces of hostility directed towards Tonks that I needed to help stop.

"So how is it that you know my son?" I turned to Tonks and indicated for her to tell the truth which caused Tonks to look down and talk quieter than earlier as if ashamed to tell her.

"Uhh well you see Ma'am I was originally sent here by Albus Dumbledore to keep a close eye on Percy as for some reason Dumbledore had an interest in him that caused him to give Percy's Hogwarts letter in person last week. Anyway I came here to spy on him in disguise of a male friend as I'm a metamorphagus so I could easily pass as someone else." After Tonks said the name Albus Dumbledore my mum gasped and looked at me looking for some kind of confirmation which I gave in a short nod and pulling my letter out of my pocket and giving it to her.

"This is great news that means that we can finally move back to England, oh sorry Percy basically I made a deal with your father that I would stay in America with you until you got your Hogwarts letter then I would move back into my house in England that I have been paying for this whole time waiting for this moment to arrive!" I was shocked I was going to be leaving New York the place that I had grew up in, the place that I had lived for my entire life. Was I really ready to up and leave because of some school, sure it was a magic school which is really cool and all but still was it worth leaving the only place I had called home because of it. Before I could speak up however Tonks beat me to it.

"That's great maybe you and your mum could come around my house some time, maybe you might know her Mrs Jackson her name is Andromeda Tonks. She was once Andromeda Black."

"Ahh yes Andromeda the Slytherin Queen as she was once known in our 7th year. I never really spoke to her being in Ravenclaw myself. House rivalries were very high back then, are they still as bad as they were then?" I turned to Tonks hoping that it was a no so that if we get sorted into different houses we can still be friends.

"Uhm I'm not to sure I haven't joined the school yet I will be in Percy's year."

"Wait Albus sent a child to America on there own? What does he think he's doing!?"

With that my mum stormed off mumbling about insane headteachers."

"Hey mum me and Tonks are heading out for a bit we will back in a couple hours." Once we got the ok we headed out going to the only place that I knew no one would be. It was an old abandoned storage facility that I had found a couple years back and had used it to hide whenever Gabe got in his worst moods. Once we arrived I used my new Earth control that I hadn't had time to test out since I got it last week, I used it to create two seats that were both extremely simple in design with only the seat and a head rest but it was good enough for now. Before I could set to work I got a **Ping!**

 **You have levelled up the skill Earth Control**

 **Earth Control - lvl 2**

 **Evolved version of the Earth wall spell, when practiced with will allow for ultimate control over you surrounding's**

 **Mana Cost - 66 per minute per cubic metre**

 **+406 EXP**

Well that's a good start lets see what it will be like at the end of all this.

I wish I had never said that.

 ** _AN: WELL THAT IS ALL FOR CHAPTER 3, I AM GOING TO BE TRYING TO INCREASE THE WORD COUNT PER CHAPTER TO CLOSER THAN 5K SO THERE MIGHT BE A LONGER DELAY BETWEEN CHAPTER AS IT IS MY HOLIDAYS I HAVE OTHER STUFF TO DO. ANYWAY REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO_**. ** _SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!_**

 ** _~SonOfRiptide~_**


	4. Testing powers and 10 year old goddesses

_**SAME AS USUAL I DON'T OWN PJO, HOO OR HP**_

 **Percy's current stats:**

 **Health - 530/530**

 **Mana - 490 + 75(Class Bonus) =565/565**

 **lvl - 10 EXP 934/2984**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 12 EXP 1405/2227**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 14(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 14(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect - 7**

 **Perception - 5**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 9**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

* * *

The next two hours were some of the most painful of my life, Tonks worked me to death trying to get examples of what I can do pushing me to the very limit until I levelled up so we could start all over again. Luckily for me before she could start getting examples of my physical skills an owl arrived at the warehouse probably from Tonks's mum about how she is getting back to England. The plus side of all the gruelling training that Tonks forced me to endure is that I had highly levelled up most of my skills to a point I didn't think I would reach for another month or so. This lead to me going up 4 levels! 4 levels in 2 hours that's crazy it took me more time to go up 4 levels a week ago and I was an a lot lower level Tonks is crazy I swear.

 **Health - 730/730**

 **Mana - 690 + 75(Class Bonus) =325/765**

 **lvl - 14 EXP 819/6187**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 12 EXP 1405/2227**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 14(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 14(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect - 7**

 **Perception - 5**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 13**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

I had also levelled up a lot of my skills:

 **Water manipulation - lvl 17**

 **Allows user to control water to a certain degree.**

 **Mana cost - 5 per minute per litre**

 **Earthquake - lvl 7**

 **Allows user to create an Earthquake around them**

 **Damage - 800**

 **Mana Cost - 70**

 **Magnitude - 2.7**

 **Fire blast - lvl 10**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that fires a small blast of fire used for accurate attacks**

 **damage - 575**

 **Mana Cost - 31**

 **Lightening strike - lvl 5**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that calls down a bolt of lightning doing blast damage on surrounding area**

 **damage - 600**

 **Mana Cost - 64**

 **Earth wall - lvl 14**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that lift the ground in a specified direction to shield you**

 **Mana Cost - 7 per cubic metre**

 **Levitation - lvl 8**

 **Basic spell gained by Mage class that lifts you off the ground by a metre**

 **Mana Cost - 13 per minute**

 **Earth Control - lvl 7**

 **Evolved version of the Earth wall spell, when practiced with will allow for ultimate control over you surrounding's**

 **Mana Cost - 58 per minute per cubic metre**

I just have to say thank god I didn't tell her about being able to share this power for a small amount of time otherwise she would of insisted that we be working for the next two hours. "Hey Perce do you think it would be alright if I stayed at yours for the next couple weeks or until you move to England as my mum is having problems at work right now so needs to stay for some extra time."

"I don't see why not but we should probably ask my mum before you answer that. So should we head back now so we can get that answer?" She seemed to consider this which flooded me with hope until she turned back to me with a wide grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"Nope, you still haven't shown me your pet yet it was a giant monkey thing right?"

"Firstly his name is Drakon and he is a Gigantopithecus and secondly well I actually don't know how to summon him I've never done it before. Don't look at me like that I've had other things on my mind so far like summoning lightning out of the sky that it a bit more powerful seeming so I concentrated on that for the time being."

"I know, I know and I would probably do the same as you in your situation but come on a giant prehistoric monkey as a pet that is pretty damn cool!" The fact that she was still so enthusiastic about all of this astounded me, since being introduced to the real her it was like talking to a walking ball of energy. She would talk about anything she could at untold speeds which seemed to get faster and faster the more the conversation went on.

"Tonks calm down alright I will do it just please calm down I can't have you exploding while I'm trying to find out how to summon him or whatever it is I do." At this she visibly calmed but if you looked at her enough you could tell that she was still shaking with excitement. Not that I was staring at her... No I was uh checking that she had clamed so I could concentrate. Anyway I opened up the menu and scrolled through everything I couldn't find it anywhere not in the Inventory or the skills or anywhere I would of thought it would be in. The last place to check was the how-to page that I hope contained some answers. What I found instead was a search bar that I hope would mean Chaos would tell me how to do it. I searched about how to summon the pet and found a small forum looking page that had what I needed to know. I quickly read through it all with the outline of it telling me how I was stupid and that to summon the pet you concentrate on the pet you want to summon and then call it's name. Closing the page and turning to Tonks to find her in her over excited self I then fully imagined the animal I had seen about a week ago and the called **"Drakon!"** Thunder rung and I thought for a second I had accidentally summoned a lightening bolt until the lightening struck and revealed the metre tall brown haired monkey that stood on it's four legs staring up at me.

"Holy shit Perce that was incredible how do you make him go away? Does it understand you? Wait does it understand me? Do you think it can talk to us?" I then shook my head at her and turned to the little guy and started stroking his fur coat he gave a small purr type thing as appreciation which kind of surprised me.

 **'What Human do you think that cats are the only one that purrs at affection'** Okay so it can speak just in my head that is awesome **'Please Human learn to close your mind I don't want to have to hear every thought that crosses your mind'** oh I'm sorry Drakon is there a way I can do that? **'Yes human ask your friend here about Occlumency I see that her mother has taught her the basics of it that should suffice in what you need it for.'** Ok will do is there anything you want to do before I send you back to where you were a second ago? **'No I have nothing to do only I ask you next time you are going to do training summon me I would like some free time every once in a while** ' Will do see ya Drakon **'Goodbye Human'** I then done what the instructions said and imagined the pace where Drakon stood to be clear and once again shouted **"Drakon!"** And once again the space was clear leaving a clear space behind.

"What the hell Percy he only just got here and you sent him away what's wrong with you he was perfectly fine without you sending him away for doing nothing wrong to you." The look on Tonks's face was one of pure rage that made her face look like a tomato, this sent me into a fit of laughter unable to control myself I let out a series of snickers which turned into full blown laughter only seconds later.

"He all but told me to send him back we have some mental connection thing like you and me excepts with us we choose what the other hears whilst with this unless I learn something called Occlumency then he will hear every thought I have so he wanted to go and I'm guessing he doesn't really want to be here until I've made it so that I can at least hide my thoughts from him."

"Wait I can teach you that my mum taught me something about the Black family teaching it to all of their children as it helps them concentrate in school or something I'm not too sure."

"Wait it helps you concentrate ok we need to get to work now if this can help me get past my ADHD I will be the happiest person alive. Thank you so much Tonks, lets go back to mine to ask my mum about you staying and too see if she also knows anything about Occlumency." I then gave Tonks the biggest hug and then ran off not noticing the goofy grin on her bright red face.

"Hey Percy wait up!" With that we both raced off back home trying to beat the other in the race, I was running faster than I ever had before which in this case was probably a bad thing as when I turned the last corner to the house I turned back to see how far behind Tonks was only to run head first straight into a lamp post almost knocking me unconscious. My head hurt like hell but I swear I heard a faint **Ping.** That probably told me that I had lost quite a bit of health or something like that but at the moment my head was too dizzy to even consider it. "Percy! Percy! Are you alright? What happened I saw you turn the corner then next thing I know I find you on the floor with your legs around the lamppost."

"Shut up Tonks! Uhh I don't feel too good can you help me up before I be sick on myself." She gave a small nod and grabbed both my arms and almost dragged me up and then proceeded to put one of the arms around her neck and helped me walk back to the house with my double vision making it look like I was drunk which isn't a good look for someone at 10 years old. Or any age really I knew from experience with Smelly Gabe being drunk all the time. After a minute or two I couldn't really tell we made it back and Tonks knocked on the door to get my mums help with me. Instead we were greeted with the strong odour of alcohol and cigarettes and a large fat man staring back at them.

"Look who it is boys Sally's kid is here, what should we do with him now Sally is out?" Oh no I never wanted Tonks to see anything like this least of all now when I was still dizzy from the lamppost incident "Oh and who are you darling, care for some fun with me and my boys?" I growled at him which caused him to grab me and throw me to the floor. "Don't ever do that again boy, I pay for the house you live in if I wanted it you would be out living on the street in seconds so you treat me with the respect I deserve. Do you understand?" I'm ashamed to say that I nodded my head at him scared that he would hit me or worse like he had many times before. "Anyway where were we, ah yes so do you want to join me and the boys back there and see where things lead hmm." By now my vision had cleared up to the point that I could see the look on Tonks's face was one of absoloute disgust something I'm betting that in his drunken state Gabe didn't see, hell I doubted if he was sober he would openly flirt with a ten year old but really with how disgusting this man was I wouldn't be surprised if he would.

"Uhh you do realize that I'm only ten right?" I could only hope that her age would make Gabe quit it as I didn't know if I could stop myself from setting him on fire or striking him down with a bolt of lightning as two of my more tame ideas if he tried to force himself on her.

"No worries darling no one here will tell anyone so you can come and have some fun and not get in any trouble." While I would like to say that I'm surprised I sadly can't say I am so taking it in my own hands I controlled a small amount of water to come out of the tap and fired it at Gabe and last second I turned it to ice making it so a small ice blade was speeding at Gabe at around 70km an hour. Milliseconds later the ice blade lodged itself in Gabe's knee cap before three more blades followed it all of them melting before he could find what stabbed him. He screamed out in pain rushing towards me no doubt thinking I had somehow caused it, which I had, but there was no mortal/muggle way that I could of logically done it so he had no proof. He picked me up by my clothes and slammed my back into the wall causing me to only slightly wince not allowing him the satisfaction that he had hurt me. "What did you do huh? What the hell did you do to me you little runt? If you don't tell me trust me I will kill you." I ignored him and turned to Tonks smiling sadly and indicated that she leave. I could only hope that she would leave so she didn't have to see the beating that would follow if my mum didn't get back in time. She replied by shaking her head violently her eyes wide with tears pouring out of them like a river yet she still refused to leave me alone with him.

Gabe seemed to notice that I wasn't giving him any of my attention so he turned to Tonks and smiled widely in away that both sent shivers down my spine and sickened me immensely. "So you won't tell me if I hurt you? Then what about if I give your lady friend a beating, a couple punches will do her some good. Then maybe I could turn her into a nice little pet only meant as a whore for my enjoyment. What do you think about that huh boy? Do you think you'll talk now?" That set me off I looked into his eyes and used the mental link ability and sent him every bit of fear I have ever felt at the hands of him, every feeling from the terror when he threatens and beats me to the small twinge of fear when it is time to go home again. I sent every last bit of fear all at once overloading his mind into a non-stop fear induced coma like state. He fell to the ground muttering to himself about how he needed to get away, he started rocking back and forth like the stereotypical insane person. All of his friends were crowded around looking at me with a look of fear and anger. For a second I hoped that maybe they might just run away and leave us be but instead one of them gets brave and charges at me that I avoid by ducking under his arm and then jumping over another one of thems leg. I then kicked the leg out from under the one that was mid kick and then when he fell to the ground I used his falling body as a spring board to the guy that had first attacked punching him in the face. I'm almost 100% sure that it hurt my fist more than it hurt his face but I quickly recovered by sweeping the guys legs because of my lower height it was easy. This left 4 more guys, 2 of which looked unsure about it so were more likely be the weakest links in the fight so I quickly jumped at them using my water powers to put a puddle under of the one I was attacking first feet causing him to trip up and also fall to the floor. However this caused the other guy to make up his mind deciding to join the fight as he grabbed my arms from behind keeping me still. Thinking quickly I used the Earth control to shift the floor he was standing on to move 5ft away so he was painfully doing the splits making him let go allowing me to turn on him giving him a kick to the jaw effectively knocking him out but also causing an almighty snap to my ankle. Finding that the three guys from earlier were back up I knew that at this rate I was going to do more damage to myself than these drunken idiots were so I bolted for the door grabbing Tonks's hand on the way nimbly dodging all of their attempts to grab me.

We made it out of the house and I used the Earth wall ability in front of the door so they wouldn't be able to get to us. "Percy your just lucky that they were all drunk out of their minds right now or you would be dead right now no arguments about that." Tonks was obviously trying to lighten the impossibly dark mood but right now I wasn't in the mood with my ankle almost broken and my fist hurting like hell. I still gave her a weak smile but she knew that it was only to make her feel better. **Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!** I couldn't be bothered to swipe them away so I just decided to deal with them now.

 **Due to constant use you have levelled up Strength 1 times**

 **Due to constant use yo have levelled up dexterity 1 times**

 **Due to danger you forcefully learned the Muay Thai sub-skill**

 **Muay Thai - lvl X**

 **Muay Mat - lvl 0**

 **Muay Khao - lvl 0**

 **Muay Tae - lvl 1**

 **Muay Femur - lvl 1**

Due to danger you forcefully learned the Kung Fu sub-skill

Kung Fu - lvl X

Tai Chi - lvl 1

Shaolin - lv 1

Ping!

Due to levelling up stats you have levelled up your class

 **Health - 275/730**

 **Mana - 690 + 90(Class Bonus) =400/780**

 **lvl - 14 EXP 819/6187**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 13 EXP 178/2672**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 15(Class Bonus) =17**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 15(Class Bonus) =16**

 **Intellect - 7**

 **Perception - 5**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 13**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

Quickly snapping out of looking at my incredibly low health and my new skills in martial arts I turned back to Tonks "I think that we should wait for my mum to get back and just hope that we can move to England quicker than that Earth wall can fall down as I doubt either of us can really fight the lot of them." She nodded at this and then sat down on the steps of the house / apartment building staring into space not noticing me taking my shirt off to act as a temporary sling for my injured hand. Then suddenly she perked up in alarm looking at me with wide pleading eyes that meant she probably had something she wanted to ask me.

"Percy how long does the Earth wall last because if your mum is doing what I think she is doing then we could be here for quite some time and I don't know if It will last long enough for her to come back in time."

"Uhh well it should last a couple hours at the very most but I'm not totally sure I have never really tested it before but it should be easy enough to put it back up anyway. Why what is it that you think my mum is doing?"

"Well if I'm right and don't hold it to me if I'm not but I think your mum might be getting everything ready for you to leave for England I think your mum wants you to leave tonight as she seemed pretty desperate to leave the country earlier." Did she I didn't really tell I thought she was happy here apart from the whole Gabe situation but even then she always seemed happy to have that low life pig around the house for some reason that is beyond me. " Really I can understand why the name Jackson was once a pretty big name in the wizarding world they were once the only people that could compete with Olivanders in the wand making business the only reason that they weren't better was because they went for higher prices as they did more personalised wands instead of making the wands and hoping one is a good enough match for you like the Olivanders do because it is more affordable."

"Ok um Tonks I'm confused are you saying that the Jacksons were better or worse because you seem to have mixed views on this." This made her turn bright red for a reason that eluded me. She then turned away and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. I asked her to repeat it but before she could I heard the smashing of windows behind us meaning that they were getting tired of trying to use the door and were getting out by other means. Even if it meant dropping from 2 storeys up, we both quickly got up desperately searching for a place to run off to not wanting to get to far so that we could stop my mum from walking into this lot as I don't want to know what they would do to her after the stunt I had pulled back there.

"You two over here!" A voice called from between the apartment block and the building next to it. Weirdly enough the voice sounded like it was our age and seemed to be both calm and compelling making me want to follow it as it felt like home. Which in my mind made no sense as how can a voice feel like something like home, however the voice persisted and kept calling us so we both used the mental link and agreed to go together. Nervously we crept behind the house and found a young girl around our age tending to a small fire, the girl had shoulder length brown hair that curled at then ends turning into a fiery red her eyes were a deep brown with small flecks of fire dancing around in them. From the look of it she was at full height probably only around 4ft 2, she had thin figure that was expected of a ten year old. Overall she was absolutely beautiful with her eyes alone drawing you in at the ever changing fire within them. She turned to us and smiled brightly, she had a small aura of warmth and hope that slowly enveloped us making us feel more at home around the fire. "Hello young ones how are you? I know you are probably confused at who I am but right now that does not matter, for now you both need to sleep you look exhausted after today." Giving me especially a very pointed look, what she sayed got me curious and I focused on my Detective ability on her and found something more surprising than the fact that I had slept in the same room as a girl all year had been.

 **Hestia goddess of the hearth and home**

 **Age - To old to count (Don't tell her I said that :) - Chaos)**

 **Gender - Female**

She turned back to me and gave me a soft glare. "I told you that it does not matter who I am it is rude to intrude on personal information like that without my permission Mr. Jackson!" This left me completely shocked, not only was she a goddess, not only a goddess but if memory served me correctly then the oldest of the gods. Then to add on to that she could somehow sense me using that ability how?

"I... I... How?" This earned a small smile that from her that seemed to brighten up half the alley itself, I turned to Tonks and found her glaring at Hestia with a weird look in her eye that I couldn't identify, the only thing it looked somewhat similar too was jealousy but I don't get what Tonks could be jealous of Hestia for seeing as she didn't even know who she was and probably won't know until Chaos gives me the all clear in being able to tell her about everything.

'You know how child as a goddess I can sense such things even if it was a gift from Chaos himself, by the way say hi to him next time you see him I haven't spoke to him in a couple millennia it would be good to talk to an old friend.' Of course can everyone read my mind or something as every new person I've met has had some way or another of speaking in my mind and then hearing my thoughts. 'Yes you will find that as you say it mind reading is quite the common gift in both worlds so if you wish to live in both of them you better get used to it or you won't be having the best of times.' Ok great sure thank you for the warning I'll be sure to expect a voice in my head every where I go now. This caused Hestia let out a small giggle that sounded almost angelic in nature that it completely took me off guard and I found myself yet again staring at this goddess.

I then signaled to her to ask if we could speak in private for a couple minutes which she nodded at and then walked off with me not far behind only telling Tonks to wait here and I needed to ask her a couple questions. Once we were far enough away I spoke up "Hestia how come you are here surely you are busy with your domain right now to help two kids?"

"My domain often allows me to go out and help young mortals or demi-gods like yourself, and with the nature of your birth with you being both Godly and magical in descent was fascinating so I had to see what the end product was. I have to say that I think you turned out quite well your mother raised you very well even if she had to make some sacrifices along the way." She gave a small indication to behind me towards the apartment building.

"Sacrifices? What sacrifices did she do that had anything to do with the apartments?"

"All in due time Perseus but right now I think that you and your friend over there need to get some sleep as you are both extremely exhausted, I will wake you when your mother is here or on her way now just go and relax."

"Okay I'll go but first please don't call me Perseus call me Percy instead, Perseus makes me feel all Ancient." I then got a big grin on my face and then said "Like you are, as Chaos told me you are to old to count in your age. Do you still want to say hi to him now." This earned a small lift of her eyebrows and the smallest trace of a smile but I turned around anyway and was walking back when I got an idea. "Lady Hestia do you have the ability to summon something like a sleeping bag to help make it more relaxing to sleep and so we don't get back pains when we wake up because we slept on a stick that had been digging into our back." The next thing I know I felt a weight in my pocket and when I took it out I found a pair of watches. "Wait what why did you give me a watch?"

"Click the button to the left and a sleeping bag will come out of it. It has many more features that will reveal themselves in due time so enjoy them." I looked back to her and she had a giddy expression on her face that made her look like a child at Halloween.

"Well, thank you for the gift but doesn't magic interfere with technology so Tonks said so I won't be able to use this very often." This made her look even more giddy and she shook her head, does that mean that this works around magic. That's great I will have something to tell me the time now something that I feared I wouldn't be able to do yet is part of my school day because of my ADHD wanting to check the time every 10 seconds. I walked back over too Tonks and gave her one of the watches and told her how it all worked which she accepted but was massively skeptic the whole time not willing to trust Hestia unless I spent the next 10 minutes convincing her.

Finally we went to sleep so that we could have some sort of recovery from the crazy day that we have had so far.

 _ **AN: THANKS FOR READING I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS TELLING ME THAT YOU LIKED IT AND ALSO SOMEON IN THE REVIEWS SAID THAT I NEEDED TO CREATE A SYSTEM OF SOME KIND TO THE LEVELLING UP AND THUS IF ANYONE ELSE HAS THE SAME CONCERNS PM ME AND I WILL SEND YOU A COPY OF THE SYSTEM I HAVE CREATED FOR THIS FANFIC. THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER SEE YA.**_

 **~SonOfRiptide~**


	5. Welcom home and Family truths

_**AN: I DON'T OWN PJO HOO OR HP.**_

 ** _THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT LEFT REVIEWS SAYING THEY ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY HIS CHAPTER TOO!_**

 **Percy's stats**

Health - 730/730

 **Mana - 690 + 75(Class Bonus) =765/765**

 **lvl - 14 EXP 819/6187**

 **Race - Demigod**

 **Class - Mage**

 **Class lvl - 13 EXP 178/2672**

 **Strength - 8**

 **Dexterity - 6**

 **Defense - 1**

 **Endurance - 12**

 **Will - 2 + 14(Class Bonus) =11**

 **Wisdom - 1 + 14(Class Bonus) =10**

 **Intellect - 7**

 **Perception - 5**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Mobility - 97**

 **Points - 13**

 **Money - $0 / £0 / 0 Drachma**

* * *

"Rise Percy Your mother is arriving, I would think you would want to get to her before she arrived back at the apartment?" I got up slowly my body desperately fighting back against me wanting to go back to sleep, the comfortable sleeping bag was not helping my cause but I guess It's what I get for asking the Goddess of Hearths for a sleeping bag. It was always going to be too comfortable for my own good wasn't it. After several more minutes I was able to get out of my sleeping bag half awake and struggling to get up but for now it would be good enough.

"How far is she? I was kind of hoping for a couple hours longer sleep, hades I wouldn't of even minded 20 minutes longer so please can she be right around the corner or something."

Hestia went bright red and looked down, for a second I thought she was going to ignore me as she almost refused to look back up at me for several seconds before she looked back up at me with a large grin on her face. "Well you see Percy your mother isn't actually going to arrive for maybe another half an hour as last I checked she was still setting things up for your trip to England namely getting you a portkey which takes a while so yeah, anyway I just wanted to ask you what your connection to Chaos is as all I can tell you bear a gift from him but why is it that you gained this gift over everyone else?"

"Seriously? Is that the only reason you woke me up? I was sooo comfortable though. Uhh fine anyway I think at the time he said something like me being connected so deeply to both worlds makes it necessary that I have some sort of advantage otherwise I wouldn't survive my destiny. Yeah that sounds about right, honestly it was a while ago and in that time a lot of stuff has happened so I've been a bit distracted about other things." This made her laugh almost silently, with a large smile on her face she nodded slightly at my answer before her face turned more serious and seemed to ponder on my answer for a couple minutes.

She started quietly muttering to herself and I tried to eavesdrop on her but just as I was able to hear her she stopped and lifted her head back up at me her brown hair cascading over her suddenly pale face. At that very second I could see her true age showing through her eyes, all the pain and death that she had seen in her very long life. "What? What is it, why do you suddenly look like you have seen a ghost?" It was true also not only her eyes but her whole face was pale and aghast and she kept looking at me like she was trying to plan my funeral in advance.

"It's... It's nothing really I'm tired so I'm probably imagining connections that aren't there."

"Oh... Ok. Well you get some sleep then I will wake both you and Tonks in like 20 minutes so we can prepare for my mums arrival."

"Yes I think that would be for the best thank you, I will see you in 20 minutes then."

With that she walked away to the other side of the fire to me and Tonks and lay down on a bed that had appeared only seconds before. "Ok... That was weird I wonder what all that was about?" I turned back around to face Tonks and almost laughed at her from her cute little snore to the small amount of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. I though I was the only one that drooled in my sleep, something my mum had relentlessly made jokes at to my own expense of course. Tonks's hair was a brown with streaks of pinks and purple running through it. To think not so long ago I was still in the mindset that I was a normal kid with normal friends and a normal life, only for that idea to come crumbling down bit by bit over the last couple weeks from me apparently being a son of a God, and a wizard. I thought that maybe I could still have something normal about my life, and then the whole Tonks debacle happens and I feel that my only connection to any sort of normalcy is Gabe and his friends, even then everything went 10x worse than they ever have before so that can't even be called normal from my old life.

For several minutes I just sat there when I heard a groan from in front of me which when I looked up I found Tonks was stirring, "Uhhh Perce what time is it?" Her voice was slurring and when she stopped talking a large yawn escaped her mouth and I let out a small smile at her and looked down at my watch and found that more than several minutes had passed it seemed in fact it had been over the 20 minutes that I said I would wait to wake them both up, according to Hesta's timing there was only three minutes before my mum arrived back here.

"Well currently its 5:30 so you might want to get up as my mums expected back any minute now so we need to be ready to leave." This caused another round of Groans from Tonks with multiple attempts to convince me to allow her to go back to sleep each one I denied until I finally got tired of waiting for her so I walked over and turned her sleeping bag upside down causing her to just fall right out.

"Ahh come on Perce do you have to always be a spoil sport, like that time during English class when I had been perfectly fine asleep but instead you had other ideas, pulling my book from underneath my arm. My head hurt like hell for the rest of the day after that, I think when I told my mum about that she said that she couldn't wait to meet you or something like that. Oh Merlin that makes me think what is it going to be like being in the same house as you and my mum, your both so horrible to me all the time." At that her eyes went wide and she had a slight pout on her lips that made her look like a sad kitten.

"Oh come on you know as well as I do that you deserved that after you had pushed me off the seat whilst I was sleeping the lesson before that! Compared to yours my way wasn't even that bad." Before either of us could carry on our 'bickering' someone cleared their throat behind me causing us both to look at the person to find that it was Hestia standing next to my mum.

"Soo does anyone want to explain why this nice lady had to come and get me to take me here and me finding equipment here like you've been sleeping here?" I was at first shocked that my mum was here but when I registered the shock I turned to face Hestia glaring accusingly at her but all I saw from her was a mischievous smile which disappeared completely when she noticed that I was looking "Ah ah ah Percy don't glare at her without her I would be walking into our apartment which is something I'm guessing you were trying to avoid." This caused a fit of giggles from Tonks behind me and I turned to glare at her also but it didn't seem to affect her as she just continued to ignore me laughing softly at my situation.

"Ah well that is a bit of a long story mum, uh well I don't know how to start really."

"The start would be good don't you think?"

"Um well to start off with that is extremely generic mum but anyway," Narrowly avoiding one of her angry glares I carried on "Well you see around two weeks ago this entity called Chaos he came to me and told me that I was a wizard he said that with my fate I would need some extra help to be able to survive the parts I must play in the wars that are yet to come so he gave me powers like in those RPG games that I played a couple years ago, what that means is that I can under use of a certain skill or ability I can be better at something quicker or stronger. This may seem like all it is, is that practice makes perfect kind of philosophy except it's not as it allows me to also do things like this." I then lifted my hand up and felt around for any source of water available to me, luckily I found a water pipe a few meters away, I pulled at the water and controlled it so that there was at least a litre of it above my hand. I formed the water into the shape of a small person and then solidified it into a ice model.

 **-15 Mana**

"Well that is good and all but I have a feeling that there is a lot more of a reason to why you are sleeping out here." So that is how the next 40 minutes went with me explain to my mum with both Tonks and Hestia adding bits from their points of view or adding any details that I had failed to mention.

"So Percy seems like you have had the hell of a last couple weeks don't you think. I think that with everything that's happened it's time to have a break of some kind. Wouldn't you agree?" This got an excited nod from me which elicited a laugh from the three girls that were present. "Well ok you seem pretty keen then, well how about me you and Tonks go to England and I show you around your new house and maybe I can teach you to make your own wand like my father taught me and his father before him and so on until you reach my 400 A.D. That is some impressive family tradition don't you think? It is also something I have wanted to be a part of since I was a little girl, having the chance to teach my children how to craft a wand like the family has for centuries is a honour in my eyes.

"Oh Hades yes that sounds great mum! Will I be able to use it for when I go to Hogwarts?" This earned a small smile from my mums face and she gave a small nod and pulled a small plastic bracelet and held it out to us.

"It's the portkey each of you grab hold after you say goodbye to Hestia here, Percy make sure you say thank you for the gift and for looking after you while you got some sleep." I rolled my eyes at here but I walked up to Hestia and gave the 8 year old looking girl a large hug and whispered a small thank you in her ear before pulling away and taking a step back and giving her a small smile. Hestia seemed to have gone bright red for some reason but was quickly able to control it and turn back to normal, I turned away to let Tonks also say her goodbyes but found Tonks with a look that looked between angry and heartbroken and for some reason she kept looking between me and Hestia getting sadder and sadder every time she did it.

"Yea thank you Hestia you really made everything so much better here." Tonks's voice was harsh and sarcastic and you could almost her the gritting of her teeth as she spoke to her.

"I'm sorry if you believe I have done anything to you I hope that you can come to forgive me for whatever it is." This caused Tonks to give a small snort of disgust and turn away and grabbing hold of the bracelet. I mouthed a quick sorry to Hestia and raced after Tonks so that we can leave sooner hoping that will put Tonks in a better mood. "I honestly don't get what you see in her Perce. She seems a bit full of herself which is the complete opposite of you." This completely threw me off, what the hell is she on about? Whatever lets just get going now I don't want to be staying here any longer if it just going to leave Tonks in a bad mood that means that I will have to deal with her when she is in said mood.

"We're ready to go mum if you can set this thing to start or however it is that it works." She looked between me and Tonks with a large knowing smile for some reason and it was starting to annoy me before my mum shouted something out loud that must have been the activation phrase or something as suddenly I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach that felt like it was being pulled apart in every direction possible and spun around and then as fast as the feeling came it left and I felt everything being painfully shoved back together and I found myself in a large hall like room that was at least half a kilometre long and 300 metres wide and looked like where the queen of England would live. "Uhh mum where are we I thought we were going to our new house and well this isn't something that would be in our budget compared to our last house."

"Well Percy this is our new house, this is the Jackson ancestral house home to the Jackson family for around 1300 years. It's nice isn't it?" My mind went blank halfway through her question as all I could think about was how I am apparently part of those rich pureblood families that Tonks had told me about. Not only that but the family had been this rich for over a thousand years, that's one hell of a family history.

"Why is it that we lived back in America at that last dump? This place is incredible, I don't care if Dad told you to keep me in America this place would of made my life so much easier, hell if I had lived here my whole life I wouldn't of felt like an outcast compared to all the rich kids in all the boarding schools I went to, maybe then I could of made more friends, or anything really. What plausible reason would my dad have in keeping me there?"

"That Percy is a conversation for when we don't have any company which at the moment we do so maybe wait a week or however long Nymphadora here wants to stay and then ask me." Her voice was calm and cool but from years of experience I could tell there was a finality in her decision and that I wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Fine, whatever but we will have this conversation I don't care what dad's reasons were I want to know your reasons for everything also." My mum nodded in agreement which surprised me as honestly I expected her to tell me off for demanding something from her. I still didn't care though I was still angry about the fact that my supposed father had stopped me from having a life that would of been so much better and safer for what me to stay in America, I knew that couldn't be the only reason as I knew that was not the sort of deal my mum would agree to with her constantly trying to make sure that I was safe and happy.

"Uhmm I'm sorry if I'm interrupting her but Miss Jackson do you have a Floo by any chance as I would like to go visit my parents as I haven't see them for a while have I." This snapped both me and my mum out of our thoughts and my mum rushed off with Tonks in hand bringing her into another room to the left of me. I followed behind and found that in the room it was small and homely and was very similar in design to the sitting room that we had back in New York. The only difference was the slight smell of pine trees replacing the New York dirtier air, and this rooms furniture was more expensive and comfortable versions of the other rooms.

"Here you go dear, will you be coming back later or will you be staying with your parents?" Tonks looked thoughtful for a second looking back at me for a second and then turning back to my mum with a weirdly determined look on her face.

"I think that I will be staying with my parents for a while to clear my head and process some things but I will be sure to come back in a couple days, maybe then we can go to Diagon alley and get our stuff for school next year." My mum smiled sadly at Tonks and nodded her head accepting the answer, I felt a slight bit of confusion at what Tonks meant and really if I wasn't so eager to be able to talk to my mum about everything then I probably would of asked her what was wrong but obviously I didn't.

"Ok we will see you in a couple days then have fun with your parents, goodbye. Say goodbye to Nymphadora Percy!"

"Right, right see ya Tonks have fun and all..." Tonks gave a slow nod before she grabbed some powdery substance from a pot next to the fire, she then threw it on the fire and shouted.

"Tonks Residence" And with a flash of green fire she was gone replaced by a small smell of burning.

"Can we talk now please?" This caused a small sigh from my mum before she motioned I follow her to a door which she opened and revealed a large painting covering the all four walls of the room. When we were inside she shut the door to reveal that the painting was even on the other side of the door, the painting depicted beings living on a mountain that had clouds surrounding it with houses on the clouds. They weren't really houses more like palaces each of them miles on miles long and wide. In the center of all of them was the mountain with the biggest building of them all, it was a temple of some kind that looked to be made out of the finest marble better than any amount of money could buy.

"You see our family is a deeply religious family except not to the God that the Christian Wizards of our day and age believe in, no we are a traditionally Greek family that moved here at the fall of the Greek empire. We moved here in hopes that we could spread our beliefs to all the other wizarding families so that we could keep Greek culture alive. However what are family found was a barbaric country that hunted the magically gifted and tortured them as examples to any who wish to step out of line. So for years our family stepped aside practicing our religion in peace not bothering anyone but also making sure that no one bothered us, it wasn't uncommon for one of the Olympians themselves to come down and thank us for being some of the only 'Mortals' that still believed in their power and existence. However soon the Roman army came to England hoping to lead England and use it as a trade capital. The wizards and witches of the time gave very little fight to this as they knew that the Romans supported magical culture and thus knew it was a way out of being hunted. Many used it as a way of freedom and safer lives but our family fought back against the Romans, although we may not have ever publicly gone against them so as to not make ourselves targets we did weaken there forces through infiltration and by enhancing English soldiers with Ancient Greek potions that we had been able to make."

This was a lot of information to take in and we were still only talking about something that happened thousands of years ago, this meant that there was still so much left for her to tell me. "So wait before you continue let me summarise so far we are a Greek family that moved here to escape the Romans taking over Greece, the Romans came to England years later and the family fought against them?"

"Yes that sounds about right I suppose."

"Ok then carry on then."

"No need to we have gotten far enough in the story that I can show, what did you think that all this painting was here for nothing. This whole room is a Greek version of the modern day pensive which allows you to view memories however this room allows us to see memories through each pattern or picture represents another key memory in our families history, altogether there is maybe 20 hours worth of information in this room, are you ready to experience history in the making?" Ok this is all pretty cool if it allows me to view memories.

"When do we begin?" A smile formed on my mums lips and she looked into my eyes a large grin on her face.

"Now! Olympian Ashwinder Protocol 67B." That was the last thing I heard before I felt a pulling sensation like a Portkey except less extreme. Then everything went blank.

* * *

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY I TRIED TO ADD SOME BACKSTORY TO THE JACKSON FAMILY THAT WILL BE A BIG PART OF THE LATER PLOT, HOPE YOU ENJOYED**_

 **~SonOfRiptide~**


End file.
